Forgotten Bygone
by Unknown Wickedness
Summary: There must be an apocalypse going on if Alfred and Allen end up getting along. Then again Alfred might just be going crazy. He did volunteer for the hunger games. The again he might just be going crazy based on the amount of times Katniss and he argues. So a conclusion, Alfred's going crazy, the world is ending and, oh... He's a human now. Guess he's going to die too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It took a while for Afred to realise he had no idea where he was. More to remember who he himself was.

He was Alfred. Alfred F. Jones, right? No, something was missing. His eyes wandered the dark room. It was menising and made Alfred want to curl into a ball, but he was the hero and the hero never got scared.

His eyes rested on a figure staring at him. Who was he? He knew him, Dell? Yes, Dell was his name, but like himself something was missing.

"Dad? Are you, ok?" the boy's eyes looked extremely tired, his blonde hair was shaggy and his eyes was a bluish-green. He had rather thick eyebrows but Alfred had a feeling he'd seen thicker.

"Who are you?" he asked the boy. His voice shocked him. It was weak and almost a whisper. The boy burst into tears.

"Come on, dad. You have to remember. It's me, Dell. Delaware?" The new name struck something; a large ship, new people, a man with large catiplilers for eyebrows and emerald green eyes with shaggy blonde hair. As fast as this memory came it was gone.

"They're coming to take me away. They're gonna come through a door and lead me outside. When they do you have to promise me you'll run. They've prefected the formula. They're going to kill you." the boy had still been shedding quiet tears.

"Find Healani and Anzor and make sure they're safe please dad, remember..." the boy pleaded. Just as Alfred was about to ask who these new people were, a door opened from nowhere and someone had grabbed the boy.

Alfred stood up and balenced himself against a wall before taking the boy's advice and running.

Sharp pain flew through his leg and what felt like millions of needles hit the backside of his body from his legs to his head. Although he recovered quickly they were replaced by new ones. As he ran his new surroundings filled his lungs with a sent of pine needles a blood but still he ran on.

He had been persude for quite some time, which only made him run faster. He hadent known how long he had been running before he realised it was nightfall and his lungs seered in pain. His leg wasn't helping matters much either. Soon, he found himself falling There was sharp pain in his neck area all of the sudden. Unlike the neddle like pain from earlier, this would not go away.

Pulling himself to a tree he sat, leaned against the bark and look down at himself. His neck was covered in brusies, scars and open wounds that were losing blood quickly.

The boy, Dell said he would die if he stayed. Alfred wasn't sure if he would live much longer now though either. He knew the boy had said something else. He had another name didn't he, besides Dell. And what did he call Alfred? His mind raced but he simply could not remember.

His eyes trailed up to the moon between the trees. All he could think about as his vison faded, was that he wasn't Alfred. That couldn't be his name.

Right?

* * *

It had been 72 years today.

Arthur took a swig of his liquor and glance over at his second player sadly. This was the one day they could acctully get along. They both had lost a son figure after all. This day was depressing for a lot of countries in fact. France would stop flirting and mop like he did on for Joan once a year. Francois stopped drinking all the same. Canada and his 2p wouldn't dare play a game or even watch a hockey game for that matter.

Today was the day Alfred left.

Sure he had left the older country during the revlouonary war, but he hadn't truly been gone. He hadn't closed his ports and gone into complete isolation.

But Alfred had done that now. And it wasn't only him, his 2p must have went along with along with it, otherwise Allen would be with his brother or Oliver. But he was gone too.

Arthur didn't care much for Allen. But now he longed for either one of the American countries faces.

And he could only come up with one conclusion.

He was a fool.

He let Alfred slip through his hands not once, but twice. His little brother was more of a son to him than anything else in the world. And he was gone.

"I don't think drinking will help you know." Oliver said sadly. The colerful man sighed and looked down at his lap where a butcher's knife lay. He hadn't baked a single batch on this day since Allen had left.

"Doesn't matter." Arthur slurred, tears startng to prick his eyes.

Oliver could only look at his knife. He would give anything in the world to see his dear vegan brother.

But neither player of England could ever imagine what was truely going on to their brothers.

* * *

Katniss Everdean had lost her father three years ago today. The fourteen year old snuck out of her house quietly careful not to wake her mother nor her sister. It was before sunrise on that fall morning her life changed forever. She knocked quietly on Gale's window. The sixteen year old peeked out.

They had met when thier fathers died. It was almost sheer fate. Another face peeked out of the window.

Allen.

Gale and Katniss had found him wandering into trouble with the peacekeepers. After him being whipped they had carried him to her own home only to find out he was imortal. He had taught them about America and how everyone was free. Instead of districts there were states and you could travle freely between them. He told about how he and his '1p' who seemed to be his other half were the personifications of America.

He hadn't gone into much detail only that something had happened that had made the country this way. He couldn't quite remember. But none of them truly knew why Panem was now Panem.

The two boys climbed out of the window. After firmly shutting it they all made their way to the fence.

Katniss went first, careful not to snag her braid. The Gale followed by Allen. After decideing they were far enough in, they began to speak.

"Morning, Katnip." Allen greeted bluntly.

"Morning." she had replied. They stopped at the familur log. Katniss grabbed her own bow and handed the second one to Gale. Allen climbed the tree that had been next to the log and snatched his homemade axe.

I had taken a few months to break the vegan but soon he had decided that he would have to eat meat if he wanted to survive. Although the taste made him shudder he would eat it. The other two had exepted the fact that he would much rather eat berries and nuts or anything besides meat for that matter so Katnis had showed him the difference between posionous and edible plants. Her father had made her and expert after all. So while Katniss and Gale hunted Allen would try to gather all edible plants possible.

As the three split up they had no idea their lives would change, for better or for worse.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading**

**Fav, Follow, Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia or The Hunger Games**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Katniss had found him on accident.

He was propped slightly against the tree with blood polling around him. Her mother had taught her that when a person lost that much blood, they wouldn't live. She chose her steps carefully, fearful that even the slightest noise would wake the unconscious... or dead man.

When she had made it close enough, Katniss had taken a single arrow and put it against the mans throat and began to search him. She put her hand in his chest pocket and pulled out a vile. The content of blood was not what she expected. She dropped the vile, wakening the man. She crawled backwards into the broken glass an winced, grabbing her hand immediately.

Alfred on the other hand was surprised to wake up to a child... or what looked like one anyway. He took notice of the broken vile almost immediately. He leaned forward to try and help but got stuck in a struggle. He tried to keep her still but she instead fought him. She screamed at the top of her lungs before suddenly pushing him back against the tree. From there she didn't move.

A whizzing noise above them made his eyes trail up. A plane. No, this wasn't a plane. A UFO maybe. A flash back of a UFO and Tony came to him. Tony...

He had forgotten about the alien. How long had he been in the room? How long has it been since Tony and him would watch Sci-Fi movies and laugh about how fake the other aliens had been?

It had been a long time if this was a new way of transportation.

After a few moments, the craft left and Alfred asked, "What was that thing?"

"One of the Capital's hovercrafts. Don't act as if you've never seen one before." Katniss turned to the man.

"I haven't... My name's Alfred. Yours?"

"Katniss." she replied quietly.

"I'm sorry I broke your vile."

"It wasn't mine. In fact I haven't a clue where it came from."

"It was in your pocket." Alfred looked down at his pocket. Katniss stood up and offered him a hand. He shook his head.

"I don't think I can walk. My leg-" He looked down. The gash was gone. He took her hand and she hoisted him up.

"I have friends that can help you-" she was cut off by Alfred slipping and falling on her. She gave out a cry of pain as her ankle snapped.

Suddenly there was a foot to Alfred's face and shortly after Katniss had been hoisted to her feet by Allen.

"You alright?" she nodded her head and looked to see Gale kicking Alfred.

"Gale, stop it!"

"He was on top of you!"

"He fell!"

"Both of you get back!" Allen pushed the teens back and took a step towards Alfred.

"What's your name?" h asked with a high sense of authority. Only hard breathing followed.

"I asked for your name!'

"Al-Alfred." he winced. Pain swirled around Alfred like a tidal pool. He was slipping deeper into unconsciousness.

"Alfred? As in Alfred F. Jones?" Allen felt something pool in his stomach. Hatred was one. That was normal for 2ps. But pity was not.

"Yeah..."

"Fuck... What the hell happened to you?!" Allen demanded. Hatred swarmed him. It over came the pity.

"I- Who are you?" shocking the 2p, Allen retorted,

"What do you mean who am I? I'm you!"

"I'm me." Alfred replied stupidly.

"I'm-" Allen growled in annoyance.

"Help me get him back inside the fence." Allen hoisted his 1p up on an arm, Gale took the other, and together they drug the man back to the fence.

* * *

"Angelettere? Open the door, please?"

"Go away you bloody frog!" Oliver sighed. Normally, he would poison him or knock him out but... Not today. He had called Francis in hopes that his 1p would come back to normal, though he knew he still had to get through the day first.

"Coming! Oh, hello everyone! I didn't know you were going to bring more people!" Francois sighed.

"Out of the way..." he took a swig of his bottle.

It had turned out several countries had come to Arthur house. 1p and 2p alike.

"Oh just get th bloody hell out! I wanna be alone!" England by this point was extremely drunk.

"Angelterre, you cannot mope for the rest of your life. Cannot continue this."

"Leave the you frog!"

"Francis is right aru." Yao cut in. The Chinese man rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have seen more than you have and this is plain unhealthy. I was in your place once. In fact I have lost fellow ancients that used to be goods friends of mine."

"Oh shut up you bloody wanker! I don't care!"

"You westerners are so rude, aru."

* * *

President snow sat quietly with his granddaughter. It was reaping day.

To his right was his beautiful granddaughter who sat promptly, ready to see this years victors. To his left was a blond haired man, hair brushed to the side yet a single rand of hair stayed up. He wore no makeup unlike the rest of the capital. A simple man. He glance over at the president. Blue eyes gleaming behind black rimmed glasses. Next to him was a man with brown hair, dyed red to match his eyes. He was just as flamboyant as the rest of the capital.

"Panem, Jabber... Are you prepared?"

"Of course, Mr. President." Jabber replied, wishing his red hair.

Panem didn't respond at first.

"Perhaps..." his slight capitalin accent rang through the room.

"Something the matter?"

"Perhaps. You'll be the first to know when I'm certain."

* * *

"Shit. He lost a shit of weight."

"This is normal weight, Allen." Prim spoke quietly.

"Not for him. He's a fatass." Katniss sighed.

"Hush, all of you." Mrs. Everdean scolded silently. "You all have reaping to go to."

"I'm not leaving." Allen told her defiantly. Hate simmered down in his stomach. It was mainly... was there was a word for this?

"And then you'll get in trouble. And they'll come here. What then?" Allen groaned.

He had to be here. He knew he did.

"And if I get picked?" Prim whimpered. The 10 year old dreaded the day she should have to get reaped, let alone someone she knew get chosen.

"Then we'll take care of him." Katniss put in.

"He's-" Katniss cut him off.

"Who is he?"

"That's America."

"I thought you were America." Gale asked.

"I'm his second player. Technically I'm his opposite."

"Oh..."

"Don't you hate that guy?" Gale asked.

"Of course I do... Its complicated. Your too young yet."

And with that. The trio left, Allen taking one last look at his 1p.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own hetalia or the hunger games**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It hadn't been long after Alfred came to. He woke, in a strange empty house. As he sat himself up he let out a groan.

It wasn't long after that, when Allen came back in. Allen had been last to get there first to leave. When he came home to Alfred awake that angry feeling came back.

"Where am I?" Alfred asked, unsure of everything.

"You- Where have you been?" Alfred gave a confused look.

"I don't know."

"You can't remember?" Alfred shook his head. The memories would come back. They would. But it may take a while.

And with that, the end began.

Two years later Katniss found herself in the woods again.

She sighed. She had stayed up all night trying to calm Prim down. It was to the point that she had Allen come over and calm her down. When she finally fell asleep, Katniss fell out almost straight away.

She was snapped from her thoughts when a doe came into view. She started to follow it, letting it lead her wherever it's heart desired. When she did aim, a snap of a twig had sent the deer fleeing and her arrow into a tree.

"Damnit, Alfred!" He let out a chuckle.

"You don't need it anyway. You can't eat all that."

"That would have fed a lot of people. I could have traded it."

"Calm down Katnip." Allen put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey! Steady your bow." the next moment birds flew up as one fell down.

"Thanks, Gale." He nodded.

"Have you guys ever thought of just running? Just getting out of here? We could live off the land. We could make it." Katniss shook her head.

"I could never. Prim and mom wouldn't go. I can't leave them behind."

"Besides. I've already tried that and failed." Allen put in. Silence followed for a long time.

"We need to get back." Alfred just audibly whispered.

And they left.

* * *

Panem had already watched plenty of reapings. But something was different about this one.

It was tradition to reap district by district. Right now they were on 11. A small little girl had already been chosen and the capital employee was now drawing a second piece of paper. A tall man was chosen, slightly intimidating.

As they walked off stage, the screen turned to 12. The capital employee set off a joyous atmosphere. She stuck her had in th jar.

"Primrose Everdean."

Katniss glanced over at Prim. Intact everyone did. She promised... The promised Prim she wouldn't get picked.

"Prim!" She shoot forward, surprising Panem and the 3 others in the room.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

"A volunteer? Well come up her dear, give me your name."

"Go to mom." Was all Katniss could say to prim as tears threatened to fall from the smaller ones eyes. Allen had come by now and was now carrying her away.

As Katniss stepped up and said her name she felt the entire world crumble beneath her toes.

"Peeta Melark." Katniss sighed now. Peeta was a fake name for Alfred. If he was in the games, she would have to lose. He was immortal.

Her mind snapped back into reality as three fingers shot into the air and she was dragged off.

Soon after, she was greeted by Prim and her mother. Her mother held her and whispered motherly words into her ear as she broke down crying.

"Katniss? Promise me you'll be ok? Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise." From there everything that seemed to go by so fast slowed down when Gale left and Allen entered.

"Hey."

"Hey..."

"Listen to me Katniss." He took his hands on her shoulders, "I want you and Alfred to stay together. I told him this when those... bastereds were talking to him. They told him there would be a winner from 12 this year. It's not him. If you stick together, he'll protect you. He's... him after all." She nodded.

"We both know there can only be one victor. It's not going to be me."

"If you stick together you might make it." at that point, the door opened.

"Stick together!"

"I can't...!" But Allen was already gone before she shouted out to him.

Panem had noticed this... Peeta? Was it? No, that had to be America. Panem stood up slowly, taking a hand and trailing it up his neck.

Alfred had scars from the last time they had fought. They were connected. They were partners. They were brothers.

"What is it, Panem?"

"Curiosity. Pure curiosity mixed with imagination. This will be no normal games. Mark my will be war." He looks at his 2p.

"Jabber, why don't you do me a favor and contact the arena management."

Something wrong, Panem?" The 1p glanced at his brother and 2p.

"Not for long."

* * *

Alfred and Katniss rode the train in silence as Effie babbled.

They both knew who would win, though Alfred decided he would not be the one to kill the girl who he watched grow up.

Suddenly a man came through the door. It reminded Alfred slightly of someone though he couldn't decide who.

He looked at them silently before sitting down and taking a drink of a bottle he was carrying.

He looked at the teens once more and sighed.

Just two more people to watch die.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Alfred was stripped and washed down he realized he recognized the girl washing him. He thought she was an avoxx so he had trouble putting the two together.

"Confederate?" She looked up with a scowl.

"Union." She stated silently. She felt uncomfortable being this close to the man who destroyed her.

"What happened to you?"

"What happened to you is a better question."

"I don't remember."

"You will the moment they inject you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say. They know you're here." She brushed her blonde hair from her eyes which were darkened from lack of sleep. Her blue eye, same as hugs was dulled and her southern draw was horce.

"And they will kill you."

"I'm a country."

"Not for long. They haven't been able to get me yet. I know to much besides. Once you enter the arena you won't come back." He looked her dead in the eyes.

"I don't understand."

"You won't. Not yet."

"But-"

"Shut up." She snapped. He was silent once more.

"This is your fault. You created it."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at her with a cold glare.

"You'll know later." At that she put the nozzle of the water hose away and walked out.

* * *

Katniss was silent as she was propped for the stylist.

'Naked and covered in coal dust.'

Much to her surprise, the stylist was kind. His name was Cinna and had been against the idea. And now she found herself next to Alfred or Peeta as everyone else called him riding a chariot. And they were on fire.

As they rode the crowd cheered and Katniss felt so small but Alfred took her hand in his. She glanced over at him.

"Give the crowd what they want. Might get a few sponsors." She relaxed slightly and together they lifted their connected hands over their heads. The crowd responded with clouded applause.

At that moment an idea flew into Alfred's head. He glanced at Katniss, who glanced back at him. They shared a crimson smile.

As they were prepped for television, Alfred Jay caught Haymitch and explained his plan. As he went on Haymitch had more and more to say and they finalized the plan.

Oh, and he knew Katniss would kill him later.

As tributes passed Katniss couldn't stop looking at the small girl named Rue. She reminder her so much of Prim. But in all honestly the girls looked nothing alike. And as she was lead upstage Rue glanced back at her.

The reddish orange dress felt more free on her when she was on the open stage as the crowd went wild. She sat herself quiantly in the seat. From there everything passed quickly, she spun until she almost toppled over, was named the girl on fire and left. She passed by Alfred with a ditzy smile, in whocj he returned with a laugh.

Meanwhile I'm the crowd Panem sat in a box with his brother, the president and the presidents granddaughter. He stared down at Alfred.

"So, that is America?" Snow questioned.

"Yes, sir. He will be taken care of after the games starts."

"After?"

"He can't be killed so quickly. I want to see him die a more honorable death than that."

"And how will that be pulled off?"

"Have faith, brother." Panem told his brother, Jabber.

Alfred walked onstage, gaining the attention of the three men. He was dressed in a suit, new glasses placed on his face which were thicker and black as requested.

And they talked until Alfred put the plan in action.

He told a story of him throwing burnt bread at the hungry and confessing that was how he met Katniss, oh and he loved her.

Panem was most surprised at this. When did this happen? What happened .tp countries not being able to fall in love with a human? Alfred told him about that rule. It was passed after the Joan incident.

Allen of course had a similar reaction but he got mad.

"Idiot, what the hell is he doing!" Prim frowned. She wasn't too fond of Alfred to be honest. Gale also was upset. He liked Katniss and this... this wasn't OK.

Katniss's mother had sighed and let it go. She knew what happened to most of 12s tributes. They didn't have a chance and Alfred wouldn't give her one.

Katniss's throat got tight when she heard the news. She knew she would lose, but him playing the grief game wouldn't work out like he hoped.

As the crowed coed Panem looked down upon the man who looked much like him. He wanted him to survive deep down because thenworld never make the deal. He would never come back after what he learned.

Jabber looked over. He sighed quietly at his fretting brother.

It didn't use to be this way.


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING**

**IT IS SUMMER!**

**That means I'll be updateing more so check out my other stuff...**

**Or not...**

**Please?**

**Fine...**

* * *

Ch 5: Forgotten Bygone

Alfred had just gotten out of a UN meeting. His normally happy self, was completely gone. He was replaced by a sad depressed man. He was in a mixture of emotions.  
Arthur had insulted his weight. Francis had insulted his lifestyle. China had insulted his food. Russia was just... Russia and Japan had snapped and broke their roommate alliance. The Japanese man had gotten tired of cleaning up after his mess.  
He had been walking for such a long time that he must have passed Kansas already, which is a long time for being dropped off at D.C. He sighed silently as he kicked a stone. He was the middle of the desert, alone.  
"He hated to be alone. Guess he inherited it from his brother. But his constant bickering about all Alfred's flaws just broke him down even more.  
"Why are you sad?" Alfred hadn't noticed the small child starting at him. The weird thing was, it looked exactly like Alfred when he was a child.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Panem." The child wore black slacks and a red tee shirt.  
"Where's your parents?"  
"I don't have any." He shrugged carelessly.  
"Are you a...?" Panem smiled.  
"Yes, sir. Your America, aren't you?"

"Yes. Call me Alfred."

"Alright s- Alfred..."

"So what do you say, wanna be my little brother?"

"Ok! But..." the boy trailed off."

"What?"

"I don't want to meet the other countries yet."

"Why not?"

"I- I um... Don't want to get taken away."

"Ok..." Alfred said uneasily, "Just you and me."

"Alfred hummed to himself as the little boy moved his next piece." The game's name was diplomacy. It was based on WWI. As Panem or Jack moved one of Germany's pieces and took St Petersburg from Alfred. The child had excellent battle

"Here you are." he boy said happily as he handed over the land.

"Looks like your winning at the moment." the American replied back as one of England's pieces took back Holland from Germany.

After a few hours more of playing before the older county was defeated.

"I surrender..." he whined. Good thing it was just a game.

The boy hugged his older brother before crawling into his lap.

"Will you tell me the story about you and your big brother England again?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"But I've already told you once today... Not thinking of becoming independent are you?" the boy shook his head, a horrified expression on his face.

"Never. I want to be with you forever." he cooed as the boy dug his head into Alfred.

"I do too, kiddo. I do too...

* * *

"Allen had stared and the mini version of himself for a long time. Neither said a word. The boy just stared up at him and Allen just stared

"It's rude to stare..." the boy whined after a long time.

"Who the Fuck are you?"

"That's a bad word..." he whined again before adding, "Oh, I'm Jabber Jay! You can call me Jabber.

"Who the Fuck named you? That's stupid."

"And that's not only a mean thing to say but it's a lame comeback."

"Got out of my face before I make you regret ever coming and talking to me."

The boy look unimpressed. "That's pathetic. Not to mention your treating your little brother horribly."

"The Fuck? Your not to my brother."

"Yes I am, Because my 1p is your 1p's brother so we're brothers!"

"That idiot has a kid? I feel bad for the squirt."

"Why? He's got him and I've got you!"

"Well aren't you vague?" Allen asked snottily before slamming the door.

Jabber caught it with his foot and tears pooled. "Please don't leave me alone I don't have anywhere to go! Please please please please! I'll be good I promise!"

"Look kid..."

"Please..." Jabber gave the puppy dog eyes which normally had no effect, but slowly Allen opened the door and pulled the boy inside.

"Your on the couch."  
"Jabber had stayed for a long time with Allen, who hid the boy from Matt, Francois and Oliver. The three had previously lived together to help tear down their 1p' /Right now though, Allen started to take a liking to the boy.

* * *

"Years later when the boys grew up, it happened. Jack had attacked his older brother and passed the message to Jabber. When the proud Allen came he was jumped himself. Jabber looked at Allen with a sad look, Allen noticed as he fought but somehow the countries were stronger than them.

After that they were thrown into a cell where Alfred started feeling excruciating pain everywhere. His screams were hollowed into Allen's mind as he ran.

Jabber was weak. The moment he saw opportunity, he helped Allen escape. Allen looked back at the boy he had raised like a son. His 2p part of him felt hatred, his head felt betrayed but altogether, he felt nothing. Jabber had blamed his crime on the prison guard, who was killed later on.

Alfred, however recovered from his pain and moved to a different room. Panem was already inside.  
Alfred walked in cautiously, every step careful and quiet.

"Brother." Jack welcomed warmly.

"Panem."

"Now brother, no need to be sour."

"Says the one who beat me up and threw me in a cage. Where's Allen?"

"My brother, Jabber, let him go. Unfortunate as it is."

"Brother?"

"My 1p." Alfred froze.

"1p?" Jack chuckled.

"Let me say now, you did a hell of a job raising a 2p. And let me just say I'm a bit more twisted then others." Alfred stepped back, a lump in his throat. He really should have told someone.

"So it now comes down to this...I unfortunately can't turn you human yet, but soon enough..."

"Human?!" Alfred backed away slowly.  
""Are you scared of me?" Panem asked. A hurt emotion washed over his face.  
"No."  
"Then-Then..." Panem had lost all words for such a short moment before he looked up.  
"Join me."  
"What?" Alfred was dumbstruck.  
"Join me and Jabber. The three of us could prosper. We'd be amazing! Isn't that what you wanted?"  
"Don't tell me about what I want!"  
"I know you're tired. You treat meetings like a chore now and your more depressed when you come home..." Jack stared into his brother's eyes.  
"We don't need the other countries. We are strong and isn't that what you wanted? To be someone?"  
"Jack. Listen, I love you. You're my little brother and you'll always be that but-" Alfred was cut off.  
"That's why I want to help." he threw himself at Alfred and held him tightly, "I already told you I didn't want to leave you. America is breaking. The president wants change. A civil war is breaking loose and that's why I'm here. I was always here to become the new you but I can't- I won't lose you. It wasn't supposed to be like this please! You can't stop it!" Alfred wanted to yell, to scream, to-  
"Don't leave me...!" Jack yelled" silence followed the office as Alfred's voice brought forward a new era.  
"I'll join you."


End file.
